enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Boston, Massachusetts
| lokacija1_ime =Savezna država | lokacija1_info = border|19px Massachusetts | lokacija2_ime =Okrug | lokacija2_info =Suffolk | lokacija3_ime = | lokacija3_info = | utemeljenje_ime =Osnivanje | utemeljenje_datum =1630. | utemeljenje1_ime =Status grada | utemeljenje1_datum =1822. | utemeljenje2_ime = | utemeljenje2_datum = | utemeljenje3_ime = | utemeljenje3_datum = | osnivač = | nazvan_po = | dijelovi = | vrsta_dijelova = | d1-d50 | vrsta_vlasti = | vlast_bilješke = | titula_vođe =Gradonačelnik | ime_vođe =Thomas Menino | stranka_vođe =D | titula_vođe1 = | ime_vođe1 = | titula_vođe2 = | ime_vođe2 = | titula_vođe3 = | ime_vođe3 = | titula_vođe4 = | ime_vođe4 = | površina_bilješke = | površina_ukupna =232,14 km² | površina_kopna =125,43 km² | površina_vode =106,71 km² | postotak_vode =(46%) | površina_uža =4595 km² | površina_šira =11.683 km² | površina_prazno1_ime = | površina_prazno1 = | površina_prazno2_ime = | površina_prazno2 = | visina =43 m | visina_izvor = | visina_max = | visina_min = | stanovništvo_godina =2008. | stanovništvo_bilješke = | stanovništvo =609.023 | stanovništvo_gustoća =4855 stanovnika/km² | stanovništvo_uže =4.032.484 | stanovništvo_uže_gustoća = | stanovništvo_šire =4.522.858 | stanovništvo_šire_gustoća = | stanovništvo_prazno1_ime = | stanovništvo_prazno1 = | stanovništvo_gustoća_prazno1 = | stanovništvo_prazno2_ime = | stanovništvo_prazno2 = | stanovništvo_gustoća_prazno2 = | vremenska_zona =EST | utc_pomak =-5 | vremenska_zona_DST =EDT | utc_pomak_DST =-4 | poštanski_broj =021xx, 022xx | pozivni_broj =+1 617, +1 857 | gradovi_prijatelji = | države_gradova_prijatelja = | prazno_ime = | prazno_info = | prazno1_ime = | prazno1_info = | prazno2_ime = | prazno2_info = | prazno3_ime = | prazno3_info = | prazno4_ime = | prazno4_info = | prazno5_ime = | prazno5_info = | prazno6_ime = | prazno6_info = | web_stranica =cityofboston.gov | slika_karta =Boston ma highlight.png | veličina_karte =250px | opis_karte =Položaj Bostona u saveznoj državi Massachusetts | slika_karta1 = | veličina_karte1 = | opis_karte1 = | slika_lokacijska_karta_država =SAD | slika_lokacijska_karta_opis =Boston na karti SAD-a | bilješke = }} Boston je glavni i najveći grad američke savezne države Massachusetts. Prema procjeni iz 2008. broji 609.023 stanovnika, dok šire gradsko područje ima 4.522.858 žitelja.Annual Estimates of the Resident Population for Incorporated Places Over 100,000, Ranked by July 1, 2008 Osnovali su ga 1630. puritanski kolonisti iz Engleske i nazvali prema Bostonu u Lincolnshireu. U gradu su se početkom 1770-ih odvijali događaji koji su doveli do Američkog rata za neovisnost, Bostonski masakr i Bostonska čajanka, stoga se Boston često naziva "kolijevkom suvremene Amerike". Danas je grad među najznačajnijim kulturnim i financijskim središtima Sjedinjenih Država. U susjednom Cambridgeu nalazi se poznato sveučilište Harvard i tehnološki institut Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Boston je grad s brojnim profesionalnim sportskim momčadima, među kojima su najznačajnije Boston Celtics (košarka), Boston Red Sox (bejzbol), New England Patriots (američki nogomet), Boston Bruins (hokej na ledu) te New England Revolution (nogomet). Izvori Vanjske poveznice *Službena stranica *Stranica Turističke zajednice Ostali projekti Kategorija:Massachusetts Kategorija:Gradovi u SAD-u af:Boston ar:بوسطن arc:ܒܘܣܛܘܢ az:Boston be:Горад Бостан bg:Бостън bi:Boston, Massachusetts bn:বস্টন bo:བོ་སེ་ཊོན། br:Boston bs:Boston ca:Boston cs:Boston cy:Boston da:Boston de:Boston el:Βοστώνη en:Boston eo:Bostono es:Boston et:Boston eu:Boston fa:بوستون fi:Boston fo:Boston fr:Boston ga:Bostún gd:Boston gl:Boston, Massachusetts haw:Pokekona he:בוסטון hi:बोस्टन ht:Boston, Massachusetts hu:Boston ia:Boston, Massachusetts id:Boston io:Boston is:Boston it:Boston ja:ボストン jv:Boston ka:ბოსტონი ko:보스턴 ku:Boston (Massachusetts) la:Bostonia lij:Boston lt:Bostonas lv:Bostona mg:Boston, Massachusetts mk:Бостон (Масачусетс) ml:ബോസ്റ്റണ്‍, മാസച്ച്യൂസെറ്റ്സ് mr:बॉस्टन nl:Boston nn:Boston no:Boston oc:Boston os:Бостон pam:Boston, Massachusetts pl:Boston pt:Boston qu:Boston (Massachusetts) ro:Boston ru:Бостон sh:Boston simple:Boston, Massachusets sk:Boston (Massachusetts) sl:Boston, Massachusetts sq:Boston sr:Бостон sv:Boston sw:Boston, Massachusetts ta:பாஸ்டன் te:బోస్టన్ th:บอสตัน tl:Boston, Masatsusets tr:Boston, Massachusetts ug:Boston uk:Бостон ur:بوسٹن vec:Boston vi:Boston vo:Boston war:Boston yi:באסטאן yo:Boston zh:波士顿 zh-min-nan:Boston zh-yue:波士頓